


Jak niewiele potrzeba niektórym do szcześcia

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Jigen jest tylko wspomniany, M/M, Mouri ma tylko 2 szare komórki, Papa Jigen, tak Benizakura to nawiązanie do Gintamy, to wyjątkowo głupi fic, wspomniana córka Zenigaty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Lupin III po raz kolejny zawitał do Japonii, tym razem by ukraść jeden z muzealnych eksponatów. Do współpracy z policją i pomocy w ochronie podobno przeklętego miecza zostaje poproszony Mouri.
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/Mouri Kogorou
Kudos: 4





	Jak niewiele potrzeba niektórym do szcześcia

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw twoja dziewczyna rzuca pomysł "Zenigata x Mouri" a ty jesteś jak: "Say no more", rzucasz wszystkie zaczęte projekty i skupiasz się na tym absurdalnym paringu.

\- Słyszeliście, że Lupin Trzeci podobno znowu jest w Japonii?

Ran postawiła kawę na biurku Mouriego. Detektyw jedynie mruknął coś w pod nosem, bo wydawanie z siebie bardziej skomplikowanych dźwięków aktualnie przekraczało jego umiejętności.

\- Mhm, słyszałem, że chce się włamać do muzeum narodowego - Conan odłożył na bok czytaną książkę (po raz kolejny zaczął cykl o Sherlocku Holmesie) i sięgnął po przyniesione przez Ran kakao. - Ciekawe, czy Papa jest z nim…? - dodał ciszej.

\- Hm? Mówiłeś coś?

Ran usiadła obok niego, z własnym kubkiem w ręku.

\- Nie, nie!

Conan zaprzeczył pośpiesznie, być może nawet zbyt pośpiesznie, bo dziewczyna posłała mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Ciekawe czy Zenigata-keibu już przyleciał - odezwał się niespodziewanie Mouri, podnosząc do ust filiżankę.

\- Inspektor Zenigata? - uwaga Ran przeniosła się na ojca, co Conan przyjął z ulgą. Nie miał jakoś ochoty przyznawać się, że tytułuje “papą” przestępcę i przyjaciela Lupina Trzeciego.

\- Hm? Co Zenigata?

Mouri podniósł wzrok i wyglądał, jakby dopiero po przyjęciu tych paru łyków kofeiny powoli wracał do świata żywych. Najwyższa pora, zważając na to, że zbliżało się już południe.

\- To ja się pytam “co”. Wspomniałeś przed chwilą o nim!

\- Tak? - detektyw obrócił się na krześle. Widać było jedynie, że założył ręce za głową, a ton jego głosu pozostał zmęczony i monotonny. - Cóż, to chyba logiczne zakładać, że skoro Lupin wrócił do Japonii to za nim podążył również Inspektor.

\- Wspaniała dedukcja, Otchan - skomentował Conan. Mouri obrócił głowę na tyle, bo posłać chłopcu pełne irytacji spojrzenie.

\- Weź swoje ironiczne komentarze i pobaw się gdzie indziej. Nie powinieneś być tak właściwie w szkole?

\- Tato, jest niedziela.

Mouri prychnął i odwrócił się, by zapewne kontynuować wpatrywanie się w szybę. Czuł się już trochę lepiej. Na tyle, że mógł myśleć, chociaż i tak nie było to proste zadanie.

Nagły sygnał telefonu sprawił, że mężczyzna skrzywił się i zatkał sobie uszy. Już dźwięk łyżeczki, którą Ran mieszała swoje kakao i co jakiś czas uderzała nią o kubek wystarczył, by jego głowa pulsowała bólem. Jęknął głośno i sięgnął za siebie, by jak najszybciej odebrać, a tym samym uciszyć ten bolący dźwięk.

\- Halo, Agencja Detektywistyczna Mouri, słucham.

\- Ah, Mouri-kun? Masz może czas po południu?

\- Keibu-dono? Czy coś się stało?

Głos Megure w słuchawce telefonu nigdy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Mouri zaczął modlić się w myślach, żeby nie chodziło o jakąś poważną sprawę, bo jego biedny organizm sterroryzowany aldehydem octowym mógł tego nie wytrzymać.

\- Jeszcze nie - ostrożna odpowiedź inspektora sprawiła, że Mouri już pożegnał się ze spokojnym umieraniem w zaciszu własnego mieszkania. - Wstyd przyznać, ale brakuje nam ludzi, a zostaliśmy poproszeni o dołączenie do większej sprawy. Jeśli mógłbyś nam dzisiaj pomóc...

Czyli może jednak zdołałby się z tego wywinąć? Co by tu powiedzieć?

Mouri spojrzał na obserwującego go ciekawie Conana. Tak, najlepiej zwalić to na dzieciaka. Powiedzieć, że niestety bardzo ubolewa, że nie będzie mógł wspomóc swoją osobą tak szacownej instytucji jaką jest Tokijska Policja Metropolitalna, ale już obiecał gówniarzowi, że pomoże mu w lekcjach, no a jak tu zawieść zaufanie dziecka…

\- Oczywiście zapłacimy ci zwykłą stawkę.

\- O której i gdzie mam być? - Mouri wyprostował się gwałtownie słysząc słowo “zapłacimy” i od razu tego pożałował, gdy do bolącej głowy postanowił dołączyć żołądek, do tej pory nie buntujący się zbytnio.

*

\- Dziękuję za przybycie, Mouri-kun.

Mouri i Megure uścisnęli sobie dłonie na powitanie. Detektyw przed wyjściem z domu połknął chyba wszystkie tabletki jakie miał w mieszkaniu i mógł już funkcjonować jak prawie normalny człowiek.

\- Nie ma za co. Zawsze cieszę się, gdy mogę pomóc!

Mouri zaśmiał się głośno. Podczas gdy on wydawał z siebie dźwięki zbyt wielkiej radości, Ran oraz Conan przywitali się z Inspektorem.

\- A więc to jest ten miecz.

Ran nachyliła się nad eksponatem, a Conan musiał unieść się na palcach, by móc przyjrzeć się niezwykłej klindze. Mouri również podszedł do gabloty i przesunął Conana.

\- O to tyle hałasu? - spytał, spoglądając na katanę. Jak dla niego miecz nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Nawet jego rękojeść ani pochwa nie były jakoś szczególnie ozdobne.

\- Ten miecz nazywa się Benizakura.

Donośny głos rozległ się gdzieś z tyłu i wszyscy natychmiast obrócili się w jego kierunku. Do sali muzealnej wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, który w swym brązowym płaszczu z postawionym kołnierzem oraz fedorze wyglądał jak książkowy przykład detektywa.

\- Zenigata-kun!

Megure podszedł przywitać się z Zenigatą. Obaj inspektorzy ubrani byli niemal identycznie, ale dwie szare komórki Mouriego zgodnie stwierdziły, że Zenigata wyglądał w tych ciuchach nieporównywalnie lepiej. W ogóle wyglądał lepiej.

\- Moiri Kogorou-san. Miło znów pana widzieć.

\- Wzajemnie, Zenigata-keibu.

Mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłoń. To był niezwykle silny uścisk, pomyślał Mouri. I długi, dodał w myślach, gdy nie skończył się on po sekundzie, tak jak być powinno. Zamiast tego trwał, a twarz Zenigaty niepokojąco zbliżyła się do jego własnej. Inspektor zmarszczył brwi i niespodziewanie drugą ręką sięgnął ku policzkowi Mouriego. I pociągnął go z całej siły.

Z gardła prywatnego detektywa wydobył się głośny okrzyk bólu, a Conan w tle prychnął śmiechem.

\- Wybacz, Mouri-san - Zenigata skłonił się delikatnie. - Musiałem sprawdzić, czy Lupin znowu nie podszył się pod pana.

Mouri przyłożył dłonie do bolącego policzka a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy.

\- To bolało! - rzucił tylko oskarżycielsko.

\- Wątpię, by Lupin chciał się ponownie przebierać za kogoś takiego - powiedział Conan, założywszy ręce za głową, w którą z resztą po chwili dostał z pięści.

\- Co to niby miało znaczyć!?

Chociaż bicie dziecka przy przedstawicielach prawa może i nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem, Mouri jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejął. Dzięki swoim durnym komentarzom, Conan definitywnie minimum raz dziennie zasługiwał na solidny cios.

\- O, to ty jesteś tym chłopcem - dopiero teraz Zenigata zwrócił uwagę na Conana. - Syn Jigena, tak?

\- Że co!?

Reszta osób obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób wydała z siebie zgodny okrzyk zdziwienia.

\- Czemu ty też się dziwisz!? - Mouri chciał po raz kolejny uderzyć Conana, jednak chłopiec zdążył się zasłonić rękami.

\- Bo Papa wcale nie jest moim ojcem!

\- “Papa”!? - powtórzyła Ran, a Conan tym razem sam uderzył się w czoło. Definitywnie powinien przestać nazywać tak Jigena. Nie słuchał się, gdy rewolwerowiec narzekał na to przezwisko i teraz świat postanowił się na nim zemścić.

Podczas gdy Ran zaczęła zarzucać Conana pytaniami, Mouri zwrócił się do Zenigaty:

\- Keibu, skąd pan wie kto jest ojcem tego szczyla?

\- Oh, Lupin mi powiedział. Chociaż właściwie nie wiem, czy można mu do końca wierzyć. W końcu to Lupin. A z tego co wiem, Jigen nie jest i nigdy nie był za bardzo zainteresowany kobietami - odpowiedział Zenigata. Westchnął i uśmiechnął się, a jedna z szarych komórek Mouriego pomyślała, że inspektor miał naprawdę bardzo ładny uśmiech. - Nie wiem, co Lupin miał na celu dzieląc się taką informacją i czy to prawda. Całkiem możliwe, że po prostu uznał to za świetny żart. Wychowanek wybitnego detektywa synem międzynarodowego przestępcy.

Mouri poczuł ciepło w sercu, gdy został nazwany “wybitnym” przez Zenigatę.

\- To nie mój wychowanek, tylko pasożyt mieszkający pod jednym dachem - odparł Mouri, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zenigata z jakiegoś powodu zaśmiał się głośno, a jego śmiech był tak zaraźliwy, że Mouri po chwili dołączył do niego.

*

Mouri biegł, a chociaż był przecież młodszy i w teorii powinien być bardziej sprawny fizycznie, z trudem nadążał za Zenigatą. Inspektor zdawał się mieć nieskończone pokłady energii, gdy tylko zobaczył cień Lupina.

Obaj mężczyźni wypadli na podwórze muzeum i zobaczyli jedynie, jak Lupin trzymając pod pachą Conana, z Benizakurą schowaną w pochwie i przewieszoną przez plecy, chwyta się drabiny.

\- To na razie! - wykrzyknął złodziej, gdy helikopter unosił się coraz wyżej.

\- Lupin! Czekaj!

Zenigata skoczył za oddalającą się drabiną i już prawie, prawie jego dłoń dotknęła ostatniego szczebla…

\- Keibu!

Mouri zdołał chwycić go w porę, nim skok Zenigaty zakończyłby się w znajdującym się na dziedzińcu stawie. Z całej siły pociągnął za płaszcz i chociaż zaparł się piętami, nie wziął pod uwagę ciężaru oraz pędu Zenigaty. Obaj mężczyźni wylądowali na trawniku, na szczęście unikając bliskiego spotkania ze stawem.

\- Wybacz - powiedział Zenigata, podnosząc się pospiesznie. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę. Mouriego, a detektyw przyjął ją z wdzięcznością, nie będąc pewnym, czy byłby w stanie stanąć o własnych siłach. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że coś sobie złamał upadając czy że został za bardzo przygnieciony przez Zenigatę. Po prostu był wyczerpany po biegu przez chyba wszystkie pomieszczenia muzeum. Bieganie nigdy nie było jego ulubionym sportem, więc dlaczego teraz, na stare lata musiał się aż tak wysilać?

A no tak. Międzynarodowy złodziej ukradł mu dzieciaka.

Eh.

\- Nic panu nie jest? - spytał Zenigata, gdy z rezygnacją odwrócił wzrok od oddalającego się helikoptera.

\- Nie - Mouri pokręcił głową. - I co teraz robimy?

Zenigata jeszcze raz spojrzał w niebo. Teraz helikopter był już jedynie punkcikiem, który zaraz zapewne zniknie całkowicie.

\- Musimy dowiedzieć się, co knuje Lupin. Po co mu Benizakura i ten chłopiec...?

\- Conan - dopowiedział Mouri.

\- Właśnie, Conan. Dziwne imię, prawda?

Mouri wzruszył ramionami. Nic w tym dzieciaku już go nie dziwiło, a szczególnie to głupie imię.

\- Najwidoczniej jego rodzice mieli fantazję. Nie wiem i mało mnie to obchodzi - odpowiedział.

\- Jak to się w ogóle stało, że Conan z wami mieszka? Spotkał pan kiedyś jego rodziców? Gdzie są teraz?

Zenigata zaczął zasypywać Mouriego pytaniami, a z każdym kolejnym stawiał krok, coraz bardziej przybliżając się do detektywa. Mouri uniósł ręce w obronnym geście i odchylił się do tyłu, by nie zderzyć się z Zenigatą nosami.

\- Przez przypadek, tylko matkę i nie mam pojęcia! - odpowiedział po kolei detektyw. Zenigata zmrużył oczy i zamyślił się głęboko.

\- Ała! - krzyknął Mouri, gdy po raz kolejny został niespodziewanie pociągnięty za policzek.

\- Wybacz, musiałem się upewnić.

\- Przecież Lupin uciekł właśnie helikopterem!

Zenigata odwrócił się, a Mouri rozmasował policzek. A już przestało go boleć po poprzednim ataku.

Inspektor odchrząknął i najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz akurat wtedy na scenę postanowiła wkroczyć Ran, która z donośnym okrzykiem znokautowała swojego ojca, wysyłając go prosto do stawu.

\- Jak mogłeś pozwolić tym przestępcom porwać Conana! - krzyknęła z wyrzutem. Zenigata stał z wciąż otwartymi ustami, niezdolny do skomentowania tej sytuacji. Jednak bycie cicho nie uchroniło go przed rozwścieczoną dziewczyną. - A pan!? - Ran podeszła do niego i dźgnęła go palcem w klatkę piersiową. - Miał pan jedno zadanie, chronić miecz! I nie dość, że to się panu nie udało, to jeszcze ci zbrodniarze porwali niewinne dziecko! Nie wstyd panu!?

\- Ja...

\- Zenigata-kun! Mouri-kun! - Megure w końcu dotarł na miejsce, głośno zipiąc. Za nim jak zwykle podążał Takagi, a wraz z nimi reszta obecnych na miejscu policjantów. - Lupin uciekł? - spytał błyskotliwie.

\- I porwał Conana! - wtrąciła wściekła Ran.

\- Conana? Dlaczego? Zenigata-kun, możesz wyjaśnić?

\- Raczej nie. Ale mogę zapewnić chociaż, że z jakiegokolwiek powodu Lupin porwał tego chłopca, nic mu nie grozi.

Ran zwróciła głowę ku niebu, mniej więcej w stronę, w którą odleciał helikopter i splotła dłonie na piersi.

\- Conan-kun…

\- Spokojnie, nic się gówniarzowi nie stanie - powiedział Mouri, stając wreszcie na nogi. Był cały przemoczony i zmęczony. Chciałby się położyć na kanapie z ciepłym sake w ręku, jednak coś czuł, że Ran nie pozwoli mu odpocząć, dopóki nie znajdzie Conana, a co za tym idzie również nieuchwytnego i najsłynniejszego złodzieja świata. Ale przecież co to dla niego, wielkiego detektywa, Śpiącego Kogorou?

W tym momencie powinien nastąpić pełen samopodziwu głośny śmiech, jednak zamiast tego Mouri dostał nagłego ataku kichania, a po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Jesień jednak nie była dobrą porą na kąpiel w stawie.

\- Razem z Takagim wracam na posterunek, postaramy się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej - powiedział Megure i podszedł do Ran. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu - Nie martw się, Ran-kun, uratujemy Conana.

Dziewczyna otarła łzy z kącików ust i uśmiechnąwszy się, kiwnęła głową. Megure odwzajemnił uśmiech i ręką przywołał Takiego, by podwładny szedł za nim. Mężczyzna skłonił się lekko na pożegnanie i ruszył za inspektorem, by być nieprzydatnym gdzie indziej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest - powiedziała cicho Ran, mając oczywiście na myśli Conana, a nie swojego nieszczęśliwego ojca, drżącego z zimna.

\- Złego diabli nie biorą - mruknął Mouri i kichnął głośno. Nagle poczuł jakiś ciężar na ramionach. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że otula go za duży, brązowy płaszcz. Zenigata odchrząknął. Jego oczy zasłaniało rondo kapelusza, a twarz miał zwróconą gdzieś w bok. 

\- Przeziębi się pan.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Mouri powoli. Zenigata odwrócił się do niego i posłał mu uśmiech tak ciepły, że Mouri przez krótką chwilę zapomniał, w jak żałosnym położeniu właśnie się znajdował.

*

Zenigata z wdzięcznością przyjął od Ran filiżankę kawy. Do pokoju wszedł właśnie Mouri, z ręcznikiem na ramionach i wciąż mokrymi włosami. Spędził chyba godzinę wygrzewając się w gorącej wodzie i modląc się, żeby dzisiejsza przygoda jednak nie skończyła się przeziębieniem. Usiadł na przeciwko Zenigaty i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, gdy zauważył, że inspektor ani na chwilę nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Zenigata natychmiast bardziej zainteresował się filiżanką, jakby była to najbardziej interesująca rzecz na świecie. Policzki mu się delikatnie zaróżowiły, zapewne od ciepłego napoju.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pozwalacie mi u was przenocować.

\- Nie ma problemu, Keibu-dono - odpowiedział Ran. - Zaraz zrobię kolację.

\- Przynieś piwo z lodówki przy okazji - powiedział Mouri, za co został obrzucony pełnym potępienia spojrzeniem. Gdy Ran zniknęła w kuchni, wyzywając go od bezużytecznych ojców, Zenigata zaśmiał się. Ucichł jednak, spojrzawszy na Mouriego.

\- Przepraszam.

Mouri machnął ręką. Wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że Zenigata śmieje się z niego czy z Ran. Polubił dźwięk jego śmiechu, tak ciepłego i głośnego.

\- Mouri-san…

\- Keibu-dono...

Powiedzieli na raz. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Proszę, niech pan zacznie - odezwał się Zenigata. 

\- Właściwie to chciałem tylko zaproponować, żebyśmy może przeszli na “ty”, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza.

\- Nie skąd. A więc, Kogorou-kun, słuszałem od Megure-kun, że uczęszczałeś do tej samej akademii policyjnej co my.

Mouri przytaknął, a po chwili jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

\- Chwila, to ty jesteś Zenigata Koichi!? Legenda klubu judo!?

\- Legenda to trochę za dużo powiedziane… - Zenigata położył rękę na karku i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Nie, nie, nie! Jesteś legendą, naprawdę! Słyszałem opowieści o tobie od senpaiów! Podobno to dzięki tobie nasz klub zdobył złoto na mistrzostwach! Pierwsze i ostatnie w swojej historii!

Zenigata i Mouri długo rozmawiali o wspomnieniach z klubu judo i akademii. Nawet podana przez Ran kolacja nie była zdolna przerwać ich potoku słów, a łaskawie przyniesione jednak przez nią piwo, jedynie wspomogło rozmowę. Dochodziła już dwudziesta trzecia, gdy poirytowana Ran wstała od stołu.

\- Nie wstyd wam tak pić, gdy Conan jest przetrzymywany nie wiadomo gdzie!?

Mouri zbył ją machnięciem ręki.

\- Nic mu nie będzie.

\- Lupin może i jest złodziejską małpą, ale nie zrobi krzywdy dziecku, mogę za to ręczyć - dopowiedział Zenigata.

Ran wciąż nie była do końca przekonana. Cały czas martwiła się o chłopca i liczyła na to, że skoro inspektor Zenigata zamierzał spać u nich w mieszkaniu, razem z ojcem będą pracować nad sprawą. Szukać jakiś powiązań między Lupinem i Benizakurą, oprócz karty jaką złodziej wysłał rano do tokijskiej policji (“Dzisiaj przygarnę przeklęty miecz. Oczekuję hucznego powitania w Japonii ~Lupin III”). Próbować dowiedzieć się, dlaczego złodziej porwał Conana i czy jego współpracownik naprawdę może być ojcem chłopca. Jednak zamiast tego obaj mężczyźni jakby zapomnieli o sprawie i świetnie bawili się w swoim towarzystwie.

\- Idę spać - oznajmiła. - Przygotowałam już gościnny futon.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział Mouri i nie zaszczycił jej niczym więcej, pochłonięty rozmową. Ran prychnęła i dopiero wtedy wyszła z pokoju.

*

Mouri przewracał się z boku na bok. Nie mógł zasnąć, co było dość dziwną odmianą. Zazwyczaj, a już szczególnie po alkoholu, wystarczyło że ułożył się wygodnie na futonie a momentalnie odpływał. Być może sprawił to fakt, że po raz pierwszy od dawna spał w pokoju sam na sam z kimś innym niż córka czy Conan.

Zenigata pochrapywał od czasu do czasu, sporadycznie jeszcze powtarzając cicho “Lupin”. Najwidoczniej złodziej nie dawał mu odpocząć nawet we śnie.

Mouri nawet nie podejrzewał, że aż tak polubi starszego policjanta. Okazało się, że Zenigata potrafi mówić o czymś innym niż o Lupinie i mają ze sobą zadziwiająco dużo wspólnych tematów. Chodzili do tej samej akademii policyjnej i obaj byli członkami klubu judo. Chociaż z różnych powodów, żaden z nich nie zagrzał długo miejsca w tokijskiej policji, ale jak się okazało, mieli sporo wspólnych znajomych. No i obaj wyszli za swoje przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, co żadnemu nie wyszło na dobre.

Mouri musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się, by inspektor miał jakąkolwiek rodzinę. Cóż, po części miał rację, bo Zenigata wziął rozwód niedługo po ślubie i od tamtej pory nie utrzymywał kontaktów ze swoją byłą żoną. Pod tym względem ich historie się różniły, chociaż miały jeszcze jeden wspólny element: obaj mieli córki. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do Mouriego, który to po separacji przejął opiekę nad Ran, Zenigata swoją Toshiko widział zaledwie kilka razy w życiu. Opowiadał o niej ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach i widać było, że nie lubił tego tematu. Dlatego Mouri poczuł się wyróżniony, że chociaż znali się tak krótko, inspektor postanowił podzielić się z nim swoją historią.

Po raz setny tej nocy Mouri przekręcił się na drugi bok. Otworzył oczy i w nikłym świetle dobywającym się zza okna, zobaczył zarys śpiącej obok sylwetki. Ich futony znajdowały się od siebie najdalej jak tylko pozwalała na to mała sypialnia, czyli tak naprawdę dzieliło je zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów.

Obaj nie mieli w życiu szczęścia do kobiet.

Ciekawe, czy do mężczyzn również.

*

\- Skąd taki dobry humor, już się nie martwisz o Conana? - spytał Mouri, obserwując jak jego córka pogwizduje wesoło, przygotowując śniadanie. On sam bardziej utożsamiał się ze smażonym właśnie na patelni jajkiem.

\- Nie! Conan zadzwonił do mnie w nocy, żeby powiedzieć, że wszystko u niego w porządku i wiesz, kto z nim był?

\- Pomyślmy… złodziej, strzelec i samuraj?

\- Nie! Shinichi-kun~!

Ran wytarła ręce i wyciągnęła telefon, by pokazać ojcu zdjęcie, na którym Shinichi próbuje przytulić Conana, a chłopiec wyrywa się.

\- Ooooo. To oni mogą jednak istnieć w jednym miejscu i jednym czasie.

Mouri nachylił się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się zdjęciu. Czy Kudo zawsze miał tak owłosione ręce?

\- Megure-kun właśnie dzwonił - powiedział Zenigata wchodząc do kuchni. Był już w pełni ubrany, łącznie ze swymi nieodzownymi atrybutami detektywa: płaszczem i kapeluszem. - Mówił, że nie znaleźli nic, co mogłoby pomóc nam zlokalizować Lupina. Sam miecz nie jest nawet specjalnie wartościowy, ale naszym jedynym tropem mogą być związane z nim legendy. Zamierzam pojechać teraz na posterunek. Kogorou-kun, chcesz jechać ze mną?

Nie, chciałbym się zdrzemnąć, bo wstawanie o szóstej rano w poniedziałek nie jest zdrowe.

\- Oczywiście - Mouri usłyszał swój własny głos. Zenigata uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

Może jednak tak wczesne wstawanie nie jest takie złe.

*

Przez cały dzień nie znaleźli nic, co mogłoby im w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Lupin. Za to zjedli razem lunch i obiad, poszli razem na piwo (ewentualnie cztery), a wieczorem zasiedli w barze, z czymś bardziej procentowym w szklankach.

To nie tak, że się obijali. Zenigata jak zwykle z niepowstrzymanym uporem drążył każdy, najdrobniejszy szczegół, jeśli tylko była najmniejsza szansa, że może on pomóc w odkryciu co planuje Lupin. Mouri również się starał i doszedł do wniosku, że chyba od czasów studiów nigdy nie przeczytał tyle tekstu w ciągu jednego dnia. Jednakże nawet to nic nie dało.

Jedynym w miarę obiecującym tropem mógłby być tajemniczy bogacz, który jakiś czas temu sfinansował konserwację Benizakury oraz kilku innych muzealnych eksponatów, jednak nie udało im się z nim spotkać. Zenigata co prawda był już gotów włamać się do jego posiadłości by móc osobiście zapytać, dlaczego jego zdaniem Lupin chciał ukraść akurat ten miecz. I chociaż jedna z szarych komórek Mouriego w pełni popierała ten plan (bo sprawiłoby to radość Zenigacie. No i może w jakimś stopniu zbliżyłoby do odbicia Conana, co akurat było mniej istotne), druga wystosowała mocniejsze argumenty, między innymi w postaci problemów prawnych i ostatecznie to jej zdanie przeważyło. Dlatego właśnie obaj bezsilni i pokonani mężczyźni późnym wieczorem zasiedli w barze, w towarzystwie stosunkowo taniej whisky.

Telefon Mouriego zawibrował w kieszeni. Czyżby to Ran po raz kolejny dopytywała się jak idzie śledztwo? A może jeszcze raz chciała się pochwalić, że Conan do niej zadzwonił i miała okazję zamienić parę słów z Shinichim. Właściwie wciąż zagadką pozostawało jakim cudem będąc porwanym przez Lupina, Conan skończył w towarzyskie znajdującego się przecież Bóg wie gdzie Kudo.

\- “Napoleon-Murat na szczycie kina ma czerwony płaszcz.” - Mouri przeczytał treść smsa na głos. - Co to za bzdury?

\- Może ktoś pomylił numery - powiedział Zenigata, nachylając się, by móc zerknąć na wyświetlacz. Brakowało zarówno nadawcy jak i tytułu wiadomości.

Mouri poczuł silny zapach papierosów, którym przesiąknęła brązowa marynarka inspektora. Jednakże o dziwo nie był to nieprzyjemny smród, jakiego można by się spodziewać. Zapach bardziej kojarzył się z ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem.

\- Napoleon-Murat… - powtórzył Mouri. Zamknął telefon i odłożył go na blat, a w dłoń chwycił swoją szklankę z whisky. - To jakieś nazwisko?

\- Francuskie może? W końcu “Napoleon” - Zenigata położył głowę na stole. Wyglądał na zmęczonego życiem, a Mouri poczuł nagle wielką potrzebę przykrycia go kocykiem i przygotowania kakałko. - A Francja kojarzy mi się tylko z Lupinem…

\- Za to “Murat” brzmi trochę jak “Murata”, nazwisko twórcy Benizakury…

Zenigata podniósł się gwałtownie i cały stół się zatrząsł.

\- A “czerwony płaszcz” to odniesienie do czerwonych refleksów na ostrzu Benizakury! - krzyknął tak głośno, że przebił się przez graną w lokalu muzykę i zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich gości. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nagle wróciły do niego wszystkie siły życiowe i wręcz promieniował determinacją i siłą. Zaraz jednak opadł ciężko na krzesło, mówiąc: - Tylko co niby ma znaczyć to “na szczycie kina”?

Mouri definitywnie wolał tą pełną energii wersję Zenigaty, dlatego wziął spory łyk whisky, by dać paliwo swoim dwóm szarym komórkom. Zaczęły pracować, wymieniając po kolei wszystkie znane im kina.

\- Może chodzi o Beika City Building? - powiedział w końcu. - To wieżowiec, niedaleko stąd. Kino znajduje się na parterze, a na dach można wjechać windą.

\- Jesteś genialny, Kogorou-kun! - wykrzyknął Zenigata.

\- Jestem? - powtórzył zdziwiony Mouri. Cóż, oczywiście, że był, więc dał upust swojej dumie poprzez głośny i irytujący wszystkich wokół śmiech. W tym czasie Zenigata zdążył ubrać płaszcz i rzucić na stół parę banknotów, by zapłacić za ich drinki.

\- Ruszamy natychmiast! - oznajmił i chwycił Mouriego za rękę, ciągnąc go za sobą. Założył kapelusz i błysnął szerokim uśmiechem.

Mouri poluzował nieco kołnierz. Dlaczego w tym lokalu było tak gorąco?

*

Podobno ostrze Benizakury w świetle księżyca świeciło na czerwono. Mouri uważał to za głupotę, mającą na celu jedynie dodanie jakiejś nadnaturalnej zdolności zwykłemu kawałku metalu. Jednakże gdy razem z Zenigatą wpadli na dach wieżowca, niemal wyważając drzwi, ze zgrozą stwierdził, że trzymane przez jakąś obcą postać ostrze rzeczywiście promieniuje czerwonym blaskiem. Owa osoba zamachnęła się a krwista smuga pozostała w powietrzu jeszcze chwilę, wyraźnie zaznaczając trajektorię miecza na ciemnym tle nieba.

Oczywiście, jak można by się spodziewać, celem ataku był Conan, uciekający i kryjący się za czym tylko mógł, jednak Benizakura z łatwością przecinała wszystko na swojej drodze.

Ciało Mouriego ruszyło, nim szare komórki zdążyły wydać mu jakiekolwiek polecenie. Kątem oka zobaczył, że nie tylko on rzucił się do przodu, nieuzbrojony i definitywnie nieodporny na upiornie świecącą stal. Tuż obok, a nawet wyprzedzając go o parę centymetrów, biegł Zenigata.

Niemal równocześnie rzucili się na napastnika, zbyt pochłoniętego próbą skrócenia już i tak wystarczająco niskiego Conana, i wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, obezwładnili go. Benizakura upadła kawałek dalej, wydając z siebie metaliczny dźwięk, który zdołał przebić się przez huczący na szczycie wieżowca wiatr. Światło, którym emanowała zgasło, gdy tylko miecz stracił kontakt z dłonią napastnika.

\- Goemon?

Zenigata ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na leżącą pod nim osobę. Samuraj odpowiedział równie zdziwionym spojrzeniem, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie się właśnie znajduje i dlaczego musiało to być akurat na ziemi pod dwoma starszymi mężczyznami.

Mouri wstał, gdy Conan ostrożnie do nich podszedł, i z dziką radością zdzielił go w głowę. Podniósł dzieciaka za kołnierz, chcąc po pierwsze ochrzanić, że dał się porwać przestępcom, a po drugie spytać, skąd wziął się nagle na szczycie wieżowca razem z najwidoczniej nie do końca poczytalnym samurajem. Nie zrealizował jednak żadnego z tych celi. Conan wystawił ku niemu dłoń, na której nosił zegarek. Mouri poczuł ukłucie w okolicy szyi, zrobił parę niepewnych kroków w tył i osunął się po ścianie.

*

Mouri ziewnął i wyciągnął się. Spało mu się dość średnio, bo bolał go dolny odcinek pleców.

\- Wspaniała dedukcja, Kogorou-kun!

Głos Zenigaty przebił się do jego świadomości i Mouri otworzył oczy. Siedział na ziemi, oparty o ścianę. Przed nim stał inspektor, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Wiatr na dachu wieżowca był tak silny, że musiał przytrzymywać sobie kapelusz, a płaszcz łopotał na wszystkie strony, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby Zenigata miał zaraz odlecieć.

Wyciągnął rękę ku Mouriemu, którą ten przyjął z wdzięcznością. Nie dość, że nogi mu zdrętwiały, to jeszcze niespodziewanie silny podmuch wiatru sprawił, że mężczyzna zachwiał się. Na szczęście został w porę złapany przez inspektora, który mówił coś, jednakże ciężko było zrozumieć co konkretnie. Najwidoczniej jedna szara komórka Mouriego wciąż spała, a druga zamiast na głosie inspektora postanowiła skupić się na tym, jak blisko siebie stali i jak niewiele dzieliło od siebie ich twarze.

\- Ale czemu nie powiedziałeś, że ten cały Kudo się z tobą kontaktował?

Mouri nie do końca rozumiał co Kudo miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego oraz dlaczego Zenigata wciąż go trzymał, mimo że wiatr właśnie ucichł. Nie zamierzał jednak kwestionować żadnej z tych rzeczy, a drugą nawet się cieszył. Niestety chwila ta nie trwała zbyt długo, bo znaczące chrząknięcie sprawiło, że mężczyźni pospiesznie odsunęli się od siebie. Dopiero wtedy Mouri zauważył stojącego obok samuraja. Jego ręce zostały unieruchomione przez kajdanki, których łańcuch kończył się w dłoni Zenigaty.

W głowie Mouriego powstał nieco inny obraz z udziałem Zenigaty i kajdanek. Wizja ta sprawiła, że poczuł silną potrzebę poluzowania krawata.

\- No tak. Wybacz, Kogorou-kun, ale muszę odstawić Goemona do więzienia, nim Lupin zechce go odbić.

\- Oh, jasne, oczywiście.

Mimo tej wymiany zdań żadem z mężczyzn się nie poruszył, dopóki nie nastąpiło drugie, tym bardziej jeszcze bardziej znaczące chrząknięcie.

\- Miło było znowu cię spotkać.

Zenigata wyciągnął dłoń. Mouri uścisnął ją, jak najdłużej przedłużając kontakt.

\- Ciebie również.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęli się. Dopiero gdy coś małego i irytującego pociągnęło Mouriego za drugą dłoń, oderwał wzrok od Zenigaty i mężczyźni odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Wracajmy do domu – powiedział Conan i dla podkreślenia swych słów ziewnął głośno. Chłopiec przyciskał do siebie nieudolnie owiniętą w swoją marynarkę Benizakurę, jakby bał się bezpośrednio dotknąć miecz.

\- Zajmę się tym - Zenigata zabrał chłopcu broń, założywszy wyciągniętą z jednej z bezdennych kieszeni jednorazową rękawiczkę. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc.

\- Nie ma za co. Wpadnij do nas, jak będziesz następnym razem w Japonii.

\- Z chęcią.

Mężczyźni po raz ostatni wymienili się uśmiechami i Zenigata obrócił się, jednocześnie pociągając za łańcuch, by Goemon ruszył za nim.

\- No, na nas już pora – powiedział. - W więzieniu czeka już na ciebie miła i wygodna cela.

Samuraj skłonił się jeszcze na pożegnanie najpierw Mouriemu, potem Conanowi, przy czym chłopca obdarzył dodatkowo delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Możemy po drodze wstąpić na sushi? - odezwał się Goemon, gdy silne szarpnięcie zmusiło go do podążenia za policjantem..

\- To podwózka do więzienia, nie wycieczka krajoznawcza! - krzyknął Zenigata i obaj mężczyźni zniknęli w drzwiach klatki schodowej.

Mouri stał jeszcze chwilę bez ruchu, dopóki Conan ponownie nie pociągnął go za rękę.

\- Otchan, wracajmy.

*

Ran postawiła filiżankę kawy na biurku, ale Mouri nawet się nie poruszył, wpatrzony w ekran telewizora.

\- Ishikawa Goemon, wspólnik Lupina Trzeciego, zbiegł z policyjnego aresztu dzisiaj w godzinach porannych – powiedziała prezenterka. W tle pokazywano budynek komendy policji, a przed nią tłum reporterów, do którego wyszedł Zenigata. Tak jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach zaczęto atakować go pytaniami, próbując ośmieszyć inspektora lub podważyć jego kompetencje.

Poirytowany tym Mouri już chciał przełączyć program, jednak wtedy ze strony któregoś z reporterów padło zdanie:

\- Podobno w sprawę był zamieszany Śpiący Kogorou.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Zenigata, a Mouri podgłosił telewizor. - Byliśmy w stanie tak szybko odzyskać Benizakurę dzięki pomocy pana Mouriego właśnie. To wspaniały detektyw i cieszę się, że miałem okazję ponownie z nim pracować.

\- Słyszeliście? Nazwał mnie wspaniałym!

Mouri zaśmiał się głośno. Jego ponury humor, który utrzymywał się od kiedy pożegnał się z Zenigatą na dachu wieżowca nagle prysł.

Ran uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem, a Conan spojrzał w kamerę jak w „The Office” i westchnął głośno.

\- Jak niewiele potrzeba niektórym do szczęścia – powiedział.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli macie wrażenie, że nie wiadomo o co chodzi w fabule, dlaczego Conan został porwany, co się stało z Goemonem i Benizakurą mam dla Was bardzo prostą odpowiedź: fic jest pisany z perspektywy Mouriego, a on nie wie nic o żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
> A poza tym chciałabym kiedyś napisać porządny crossover Lupina i Conana, więc jeśli w końcu mi się to uda, możecie oczekiwać tej samej historii, ale tym razem z perspektywy kogoś, kto bardziej ogarnia rzeczywistość.


End file.
